Revenge
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: It's time for Cameron to start regretting what she did to her sister, many years ago as her sister appears in New Jersey wanting to be best friends after so long, what tricks does she have up her sleeve and whos helping her Read to find out. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Revenge**

**Summary- It's time for Cameron to start regretting what she did to her sister many years ago, as her sister suddenly appears in New Jersey wanting to be the best of friends after so long. What tricks does her sister have up her sleeve. Read to find out. Potential House/Cam maybe.**

It had been many years since Allison Cameron had seen her older sister Kirsten Cameron, she missed her in a way, but what Allison had done to Kirsten was kind of unforgivable. Allison had left Kirsten in a burning apartment building, while she got off scratch free, Kirsten suffered second degree burns to her chest, stomach and face, that was the last time Allison ever saw her sister which was when she was 17, 11 years ago.

It just so happened that today was Kirsten's 35th birthday, but Allison knew there wouldn't be a chance that she will see her ever again. She was thinking about all this as she was watching a movie with a young girl in an apartment building that was burning down. It made her feel quite guilty actually because she didn't even know if her sister was alive, because if Allison knew if she was alive then she would find her straight away and apologise, even though she knew there wasn't even the slightest chance that she would be forgiven for what she did. Little did she know her sister was actually in town and very much alive.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE **

It was a gloomy day at PPTH as it was raining the didn't have a patient at the moment so they were all down in the clinic doing clinic duty except for House of course, he threatened Chase to do it for him. 

Cameron had a lot of patients come to her diagnosed with the flu, Foreman had alot with muscle problems and sprains but Chase he had a patient with scars visible on her face.

Chase was quite amazed on how munch this young lady resembled someone he knew he just couldn't think of who so he wrote her a prescription for some medication and recommended bio-oil for her scars then sent her on her way, but she didn't leave.

"Do you know an Allison Cameron?" She asked.

"And who might you be?" Chase asked her.

"Her sister, Kirsten Cameron, now do you know her?"

"Oh my gosh you are the one she told us about, I am so sorry, I will call her right in here," Chase replied so he went out next door and returned shortly with Cameron following.

Cameron looked on in shock, "Oh my god, Kirsten? I thought you were dead."

"While I'm here, after what you did to me you were dead to me," she replied in a cold nasty way.

"While then what are you doing here, if I'm dead to you?" Cameron asked curiously.

"I decided it was about time that I forgive you because it so so many years ago so I want us to be friends a get on with our lives like family should," she said as she held her arms out for a hug.

Cameron wasn't too sure because she thought it was too good to be true, she just had a feeling that there was something not right about this because she knew that if it was her she would never forgive her sister but she just put that thought to one side and hugged her sister. She knew what was coming next though that her sister would ask her for a place to stay.

"Allison do you have a place for me to stay well I'm in town please?" Kirsten asked just like Cameron thought.

"Sure you can stay in the spare room in my aparment," she replied.

"Thanks Allison, I'll get going, see ya," she said as Cameron gave her the spare key.

Just after her sister left she decided to have a chat.

"That's a bit odd don't you think, she turns up after 11 years to forgive me," Cameron said to Chase.

"Yeah it's odd," Chase, "if I were you I'd watch my step."

"What's that meant to mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, she could be dangerous you never know," he said then ducked out of the conversation before she could say anything else.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading, sorry it's short please review, if I don't get anymore up before christmas, then merry christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to my one and only reviewer emilye. Please review.**

Cameron arrived home later to find that her sister had already moved her stuff into the spare room and settled herself.

"Oh, hi Kirsten," Cameron said as she passed her, "I'm going out for drinks tonight with a friend if you want to come, Foreman. But for now I'm going out shopping for groceries."

"Ok, take your time and sure, of course I'll come Allie, that gives me the chance to get to know you again and for you to know me again," Kirsten replied.

So Cameron took off to go shopping but as soon as she left the apartment Kirsten was already plotting her revenge so she picked up the phone and rang someone.

"Hi babe," Kirsten spoke first, "I'm going out for drinks tonight with Allison and Foreman, get yourself invited and I will tell you what the first step is tonight."

"Ok, babe but are you sure you wanna do this to your sister?" the man on the other line questioned.

"Of course I am! She ruined my life! Meet me at the local bar," She said before hanging up.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Meanwhile as Cameron was out shopping in the walmart she couldn't help but think her sister may be up to something but she just couldn't figure out what it was yet she was so interested that she wasn't watching where she was going so she bumped the trolley into someone who nearly fell over.

"oh my gosh, House what are you doing here?" she asked realizing it was House she nearly knocked over.

"Shopping, what does it look like," he said sarcastically, "Is this what you do for a living knock cripples over?" Knowing the question was rhetorical Cameron didn't answer.

House noticed that she looked stressed or worried for some reason, he didn't really want to ask in case it was nothing but there was the slightest chance that something was wrong so he had to ask.

"Are you alright Cameron, is something bothering you?" House asked not knowing that he would be regretting it in a second.

"Yeah there is actually, my sister turned up in town, the one I told you guys about."

"Wait what sister, you didn't tell me," House interrupted.

"Oh I must have just told Chase and Foreman. Well anyway to make a long story short, 11 years ago we were both in a burning apartment building I got out and left her in there I didn't even know whether she was still alive until just earlier today, but for some reason I don't think she's here to make friends with me, I think there is some other reason behind it," Cameron finished as she took a deep breathe.

"Oh, she's probably been plotting ways for revenge since the accident," House replied.

"Well, I'm going out for drinks tonight with her, Foreman and whoever else was invited, would you like to come because figuring things out is what you do best?"

"Ok, just this one time," House answered.

"Thanks," she replied, "well I better get on with my shopping so I can get home," she said.

"Oh, me too, see you tonight," he said as he left.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Once Cameron arrived home, packed the groceries, showered, had dinner and got ready it was time to go out for drinks. She just decided to wear a simple strapless red dress, whereas her sister wore track pants and a turtle neck top to hide most of the scarring.

They arrived at the bar after a fifteen minute drive, so they went in and met with Foreman, Chase and House.

"Hi," Cameron and Kirsten greeted together.

House decided to speak as there was an ear breaking silence, "So Kirsten, what made you turn up here after all these years?" House questioned.

"Well, I thought it's about time I forgive my sister and we get on with our lives," she answered.

"Uh-huh," House answered.

"What you don't believe me?" She asked curiously.

House ignored that and asked Cameron for a word, leaving Chase and Kirsten alone, since Foreman had to duck out early because his girlfriend needed him.

"Slip this into her drink," Chase whispered to Kirsten well House and Cameron were talking.

"Ok," she replied, "What drink do you want to start Allie?"

"A vodka cruiser, the lemon one, thanks."

Kirsten took the chance to slip the dissolving pills into the drink. Kirsten was curious about what House and Cameron were talking about in case they figured her out so she decide she ought to be careful around House.

House still didn't trust her but he and Cameron went back over to Chase and Kirsten to enjoy a couple of drinks, but after the first drink Cameron started to feel whoozy, but she had a couple more drinks until House decided that he wasn't gonna watch her anymore, he was gonna do something about it, he knew something must have been wrong since he had seen her drink before and she didn't get like that after just one drink. Noticing Allison Kirsten spoke first.

"Look whose drunk, I better get her home," Kirsten said smiling but House thought it was quite suspicious.

"No, no, no leave Cameron to me, Kirsten, you just enjoy the rest of your night here I'll take her home," House spoke before getting Cameron and leaving.

In the car House had decided it would be safer if Cameron came back to his place so he drove straight there but on the way they had a chat.

"Cameron, I think your sister spiked your drink or got someone to do it for her," House spoke.

"Really, it feels that way too," she answered, "am I staying at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, I think that's the safest option at the moment," House answered her. Just being with her in the car, being close to her made him feel things that he hadn't felt in a long time, but he buried it down into his mind as he never wanted to act on those feelings because he was scared.

"Let's just get you inside before anything else happens, you can sleep in the spare room tonight, then we will talk in the morning when you are sober." House said as he walked her inside.

**A/N: Hey please review, tell me what you think coz at the moment I'm considering giving this story a miss coz not many people like it so please let me know.**

**LiL-mIz-WhItE-gUrL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks for those who reviewed, and thanks to those who are reading, reviews appreciatrd though please, any suggestions, go ahead, No flames allowed! Constructive criticism only please. On with the story.**

Cameron awoke the next morning a little light headed but she was also aware of something abnormally heavy on top of her, something warm, something hairy, which is when she came to realize that she wasn't at her place, she recognized it as House's place which was when she thought, _'Oh god, please no,' _which was when she came to a bigger realization, they both had no clothes on.

She tried to wake House up but failed miserably, it was as if he was solid as rock, so she tried a little harder, that time he moved slightly still not realizing that he was in bed with someone else so she tried something else that she knew she'd regret later.

"HOUSE!" She screamed as loud as she could. He finally woke up but didn't realize anything until a minute later.

_'Oh god!' _He thought pretty much the same way Cameron did, "What have I done?" He accidentally spoke aloud.

"What do you mean House?" Cameron asked.

"What I meant is what have we done, how did I get in here. I see no signs of protection anywhere and I can feel that we are both naked, is this what your sister wants?" House was furious but didn't show it.

"Well then I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell you that I'm not on birth control," Cameron said, "Also would you mind getting off me please, I feel like I've had an anvil dropped on my head and how ever long you have been on top of me, I'm actually surprised I'm still breathing," she finished as he got off her and chucked some clothes on.

"This must just be the beginning of your sisters diabolical plan to ruin your life just like you ruined hers. I fear that you have worse things coming, after I have showered and changed would you like me to accompany you to your house so you can shower, get dressed and do what ever you girls do, just in case?" House asked.

"That would be nice of you House. So you went to not caring at all to most caring man in the world over night?"

"No, and I don't wanna talk about it at the moment, maybe later," House said, "There should be some pancakes or something in the fridge for breakfast and if you look around you will eventually find some coffee making substances," House finished before leaving her to have his shower.

Cameron was very curious about House so decided to pull something completely new from the freezer and cook it, which gave her time to explore, all she saw was photos of him and Stacy when they used to be happy, they looked so happy together as well.

She was so busy looking at all the photos she didn't notice the shower had turned off and House was right behind her, she didn't notice until she felt him breathing down her neck, so she turned around to find him standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Caught you!" He said jokingly, "snooping through my stuff," he said.

"I was just curious, that's all, excuse me," she said as she went into the kitchen but she was aware that House had followed her.

"What's cooking, smells nice," House said.

"I'm cooking a real breakfast, bacon and egg," she replied.

"Oh, that still doesn't get you out of trouble for snooping though," he said with a smile.

"Should be ready by the time you're dressed," she said as he disappeared into his bedroom.

She had just finished dishing up breakfast as House came out but also at the same time she got a phone call. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID and it said it was her home phone.

"That's weird someone's calling me from my house," She said as she picked up, but before she could House took it from her.

"Hello, Gregory House," he said into the receiver.

"Oh, this is Chase, just calling Cameron to see if she's ok," the voice on the other side said.

"From her home phone?" House asked.

"Well yeah, I dropped by this morning to see if she's alright," Chase said quickly.

"Well, she's fine now bye," House hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked as they settled down to eat breakfast.

"It was Chase," House replied.

"Calling from my home number? What's he doing at my place?" she was curious and anxious.

"Well he said he came to check on you but I doubt it, I think he drank too much last night and spent the night with your sister, because he was a little too quick for his response," House said.

"Well that's just a bit weird," Cameron said but decided to push that to the side for now because it could just be a drunken mistake.

There was a deafening silence during the rest of breakfast until the end, "The dishes can get done later," House said, "but now we will go to your place and get you ready for work."

"Ok, but can we talk please?" Cameron asked.

"Not now later," House said, as he started walking out to his car.

Cameron stopped him much to his surprise, "When's later House?"

"Later, is either after work or during the lunch break, now move please," House said.

At least he said please she thought as she moved and followed him out to the car.

**A/N: Great or not? Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ten mnutes later House and Cameron arrived at Cameron's apartment so Cameron could get ready for work, so they both got out of the car and went inside.

"It's a bit messy because I wasn't expecting visitors, but make yourself at home and I'll be ready within half an hour," Cameron said as she made her way down to the bathroom.

House was a bit curious so he started to look around and only saw one picture of Cameron and her husband, a couple of her sister but he saw none what so ever of her parents, it was almost as if her parents didn't exist to her, that was when House ran into Kirsten.

"What happened between Cameron and her parents? Why does she seem to hate them so much?" House asked Kirsten curiously.

"Well, after the accident with me, my parents kind of disowned her, but she didn't give up she kept going hard, which is how she ended up in here, I don't know who she lived with but my parents and I didn't really care as long as she was miles from where we lived," Kirsten said kind of getting ready to laugh.

"That's not good then, and whatever you are up to, stop it, if you hurt Cameron you are gonna wish you were never born, you understand," House was saying as if it was suppose to scare her.

"You don't scare me, you're just an old man with a cane," Kirsten teased him.

"If you're gonna be like that then I am gonna live here until either you die, or you just get bored and leave," House replied then left to go see how Cameron was doing.

House knocked on her bedroom door and when he heard the words come in he walked straight in.

"I'm staying at your place for a while, I just finished talking to Kirsten, she said she is gonna do something, she wants revenge on you for what you done to her, she didn't just forgive and forget," House said to her.

"Well I don't know where you are gonna sleep," Cameron replied.

"I will bring a single bed over or something, and I will put it in your room, because I can't let anything happen to you, especially because there is the possibility that you are pregnant with my child," House said in a really caring voice, it actually freaked her out a little bit.

"Ok, fine, whatever my sister is up to, she can't hurt me right? As long as you're staying here," she said.

"Right," he replied, "but she might be planning it sooner than you think because now that I found out that she wants to hurt you, so every where you go you've gotta look out for her."

"Ok, thanks, but we must go to work now," Cameron said as she walked out of the room and out so House could drive them both to work.

The drive to work was practically silent but once they arrived and went in the elevator up to their department they were greeted by Cuddy.

"Clinic duty both of you," Cuddy said, as they both turned around and went down to the clinic where they saw Foreman and Chase.

Cameron was in exam room 3 today and called upon her first patient, "Mary McGregor," she said, "follow me to exam room 3 please," she said as she went into the exam room.

"Hi, Mary I am Dr. Allison Cameron and according to this it says that you have unexplained stomach pains and you feel like vomitting every now ant then, is that correct," Cameron asked.

"Yes, that is," Mary replied.

"Ok, Mary go home, take an antacid, you have a tummy bug," Cameron said writing it in the charts and dismissing her.

"Next," she called as the nurse sent another patient in to see her, it was her sister but she didn't know until she read the charts, "Charts say, you are in the wrong department just go to the fifth floor," Cameron said, directing her to the psychiatric ward, then calling, "Next," her sister stormed of and knew that she was gonna go through with her plans tonight.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

**A/N: JUST LETTING READERS KNOW THAT I'M SKIPPING FORWARD TO TONIGHT.**

Cameron and House arrived home later than they had expected that night but when they entered and it was all dark they knew something was wrong unless Kirsten wasn't home which was unlikely.

"Kirsten," Cameron called, until she spotted her in the distance, "What are you up to?" Cameron asked.

"Do you think I'd tell you even if my life depended on it?" Kirsten said, "You ruined my life Allison, now you and your boyfriend are gonna tragically die in this apartment and noone will suspect a thing."

"You won't get away with this Kirsten, no matter what you say or think, we will either escape or someone will find us in time, because I have smoke alarms," Cameron said.

"Not any more you don't," Kirsten smirked as she showed Cameron the full bag of smashed smoke alarms, "you two are quite stupid don't you know, you have been in here for what, 10 minutes now and not one of you have noticed that there is kerosene all over the apartment," she said as she saw House walking away from Cameron to get something.

Cameron was standing there alone, scared of what her sister was capable of.

"It's not like I set the apartment on fire back then Kirsten you did it yourself when you were smoking, so what's getting revenge gonna achieve?" Cameron asked.

"Alot,"Kirsten said seeing House getting closer so she lit a couple of matches, "don't get any closer, or else," she said before dropping the matches and escaping out the window.

The apartment went up in flames so fast, the thing was Cameron was right by the door and House was closer to the kitchen.

"Allison, run escape, call for help, forget about me I'll be fine," House said as the flames hadn't reached him yet.

"But House, I can't leave you here," Cameron screamed.

"Just go, call the hospital and a fire truck," he screamed, Cameron didn't know what to do so she ran off and called for help.

House was trying to get to the door but it was no use he didn't have his vicodin on him and he was in so much pain so the last thing House said before passing out was, "HELP!"

**A/N: Tell me what you think please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 5. Also note that this chapter is going to be a flash back of what happened when Cameron left Kirsten in a burning building so you guys can under stand the situation a bit better. Enough of my Babbling though and on with the chapter.**

"Allison," Cameron heard her mother call, "You're gonna be late for school!"

Allison started stumbling around in her room, getting all her stuff together to start the day at school, which she was quite happy to go to actually, since it gave her time away from Kirsten and her mother.

"I won't be home after you have finished school, so Kirsten will be in charge until I get back," her mother said as she left to go to school.

Cameron went about the day as a normal school girl does, she attended all her classes, and also she attended extra curricular lunchtime and after school activities, everything was good and going her way, she was just a normal 17 year old girl just trying to get through her last year at high school. She had no idea that something terrible would be happening later that day.

She arrived home at about 5pm like she normally does on a normal school day, the door was wide open, so she walked in noticing that no lights were on and that there were candles lit every where around the house but then she also noticed that the neighbors had power so she had to see what was going on.

"Kirsten?" she called into the dark house, "why have we got no power?"

"Mum forgot to pay the power bill again so be careful what ever you do don't knock over any of the candles," she answered, "there are a few lit in the bathroom if you want to have a shower," Kirsten called from the kitchen.

So Allison decided that she might just go and have a shower, to try and pass the time until the power was paid by her mother because surely Kirsten would have contacted their mother about it.

So as the time went on still no power, but Cameron could smell something burning coming from the kitchen, so she jumped out of the shower, quickly dried and put on some clothes without knowing that she accidentally knocked over a couple of candles she went out to investigate.

All she could see was smoke coming from the kitchen but she couldn't see any flame yet, but as she got closer she could see flames building up around the kitchen and then she turned and also saw flames coming from the bathroom.

"Kirsten!" she called out, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Allison, where are you?" Kirsten called out to her.

"I'm in the hall, just got out from the bathroom, what happened, are you gonna be alright," Allison asked her sister.

"Yeah, go and get help," was the last thing she heard from Kirsten before leaving the burning building through the fire escape.

Cameron wasn't sure what to do, so she called the fire station and then she ran back to the apartment to see if she could get in, but there was no way in flames were everywhere around, the building had done an immediate evacuation, so Allison went over to where the people of the building were standing but seeing that her sister wasn't there she ran off to her mother's work.

Once she got there she met with her mother but before she could tell her mother what happened her mother started to speak because her mother had gotten a phone call from the hospital.

"What happened Allison, how did your sister end up in the hospital barely alive?" Allison's mum sounded quite mad.

"It wasn't my fault I had just gotten home and she had candles lit around the house because someone had forgotten to pay the power bill," she started putting a huge emphasis on 'someone' as she was staring intensely at her mother, "she was cooking something over the gas stove in the kitchen and it must've caught fire along with some of the candles around the house, if only we had power," Allison finished.

"So wait you're blaming it on me!" her mother shrieked, "it is not my fault that Kirsten is in the hospital, I did not tell her to light candles around the house," her mother was now so mad she was going a bright shade of red in the face.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am blaming it on you, it is your fault mum!" Allison screamed matching her mothers loudness.

"Go away, get out of my face, I never wanna see you again, we will not be in touch and you will not see whether your sister lives or not, you do not deserve to," with that Allison's mother walked away and out of her life forever, or so she thought then.

**A/N: So there the chapter is for those people who requested to see how Cameron left her sister in a burning building. Please review!!**


End file.
